Buearu of Ani-Darkness book one: power of the crystals
by keybladekurama
Summary: Sorry but we don't have a summary yet but we will have one soon.


**Disclaimer- We do not own any of these animes in this story**

 _There are many worlds in this universe. Each of them is in their own separate plane of existence, connected only by the Crystals._

 _The Crystals are the embodiment of all good and evil. They are the Yin and the Yang, the dark and the light, the vice and the virtue._

 _The Crystals keep the balance of all the worlds that rely so heavily on stability. Without the Crystals everything would fall into carnage, whether through ill intentions or idiotic righteousness._

 _The balance could never tip, however one day it did. The Crystals were shattered and all the worlds put in peril. The world the Crystals resided in was consumed by darkness and decayed into nothing, nothing but a memory._

 _The broken pieces of the Crystals were flung to each of the worlds and the shards gave birth to monsters of pure darkness. I don't remember when the monsters showed up in my world, nor do I know when we discovered them. All I know is that when we did discover them, we made it our mission to collect all the Crystals and save every world. And with that goal in mind, the Bureau of Anti-Darkness was formed._

 _There are many worlds in this universe. However, we will find the crystals. We will save these worlds._

* * *

Chapter 1

"Attention, Units 10-20. Meet in the Mission Room."

The voice came clearly from the speakers, grabbing the attention of the Agents part of the aforementioned units. All summoned Agents began moving towards the Mission Room, knowing what they were called for.

As Agents filed into the large, plain room, they moved to stand in their respective places going by their assigned numbers. The Agents stood in silence, staring at the 2nd Commander, an air of anticipation around them.

When all Agents had arrived and moved into their place in the columns, the 2nd Commander began to speak from his place at the front of the group.

"As you all might already know," he began with his usual monotone voice. "Your new teams will be assigned today."

Many Agents whispered amongst them and shot meaningful looks to those they thought would be their new teammates, but quickly settled down when the Commander cleared his throat to gain their attention again.

"The reason for this decision is, unfortunately, the deaths of Agents 3 and 4, two of our best soldiers." He paused briefly in a moment of respect for the fallen before continuing. "We have replaced them with the newly appointed Agents 41 and 42."

The Commander nodded towards the back where two girls who seemed to be in their early teen stood. A few of the other Agents who'd been on a mission recently gave brief glances at the two, but most had already met the newbies and didn't bother looking at them.

"The Unit designs will be the same. You will be divided into groups of four going by your numbers."

The explanation was somewhat confusing, but everyone knew what he meant. However, not everyone agreed with it.

"Why do we all have to get new Units? Can't Agents 41 and 42 take Agents 3 and 4's place on Unit 1?"

Agent 8 piped up from the front. Everyone turned to look at the young man before turning to the Commander expectantly. They all had wondered the same thing.

"Agents 41 and 42 are inexperienced and therefore, not good enough to be on Unit 1." The Commander spoke bluntly. "Unit 1 is our best team, so it is for the best that Agents 5 and 6 fill the vacant spots."

The Commander gave us all a sympathetic look.

"I know it will be hard to get used to working in new Units, but all of you here already know each other. I hope that is enough for you all to figure out a dynamic."

"Well, if they're our best Unit, surely they can take care of the newbies."

"We cannot impede Unit 1. We need them for our hardest missions. If they were to take on the new Agents, they'd have to go on safer missions, something we cannot afford. We need them to do the gritty jobs."

Agent 8 reluctantly nodded in acceptance at that and the others followed suit.

"If there is nothing else, I will begin calling out placements for the Units." He took a look around at us before continuing. "Unit 1 will consist of Agents 1, 2, 5, and 6. Unit 2 will consist of Agents 7, 8, 9, and 10. Unit 3 will consist of..."

* * *

The Commander had finished listing the new Unit placements and the Agents were now scattered around the room, all of them in deep discussion.

A young teen, Agent 13, was standing with his long time friends Agents 11, 12, and 14. He was pretty psyched about being on Unit 3 with his close friends. He couldn't wait to show them his new moves.

"Well, you seem rather excited." Agent 11 drawled with a lazy smile.

"Yeah, I am excited. Finally, I get to use my new weapon: Deathblade!" Agent 13 grinned broadly.

"What's a Deathblade?" Agent 12 asked, mildly curious.

"It's my newly created weapon. It's a Death Scythe and a Keyblade combined."

"Don't you think that's cheating?" Agent 14 frowned in annoyance while Agent 11 mumbled to herself about how impressive B.A.D's Weapons Department was.

"No," Agent 13 grinned unrepentantly. "It looks cool."

Agent 14 ignored the comment and turned to Agent 12.

"What's your weapon, Ringo? It's that hammer, right?"

Ringo smiled secretively and responded coolly. "It's a surprise, Karasu."

"Oh, come on. Why can't you tell me?"

"I just don't want to show you my weapon yet. You'll have to see it in our spars when I beat you up." Ringo said with a smirk.

"Oh, it that a challenge? Well, we'll see who beats up whom." Karasu returned the smirk before turning away.

Karasu moved to ask Agent 11 to ask her about her weapon, but decided to ask her later upon seeing the blank look on her face. The deadpan signified her being in deep thought, and her thoughts were always weird, and she was always willing to share them.

Karasu didn't quite feel like putting up with odd discussions at the moment.

The door to the Mission Room opened with a bang causing everyone to turn to look at the doorway. A group of six people hurried into the room, one of them pushing a table and five others were pushing carts with clothes hanging off of them. They moved to the front of the room near the Commander and the ones pushing the carts placed them in rows behind the table.

The tall woman, who was pushing the table walked up to the Commander and standing beside him, addressed the Agents. "Alright, everybody line up."

When the Agents only looked at her with inquisitive faces, she scowled at them.

"You all are getting new battle suits." She said simply. "Now, line up in rows. Each of them," she turned to gesture at the people standing next to the carts. "Will serve two Units going by number from left to right."

At the explanation, all Agents lined up in their respective places. Agent 11 snapped out of her daze and the members of Unit 3 went up their appointed row.

Agent 11 happily accepted her new uniform, thanking the man who handed it to her and moved away from the table. Ringo grabbed her uniform as well and followed after her best friend, throwing a 'thanks' over her shoulder.

"What's this? Why all black?" Agent 13 questioned the man behind the desk causing quite a few people to frown at him as he was holding up the line.

Despite the question being directed at the man that tried to hand Agent 13 his uniform, it was the tall woman standing beside the commander that answered.

"They aren't really black. They merely lack colour." The woman said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, why don't they have colour?"

Everyone waiting in that line let out a collective sigh. They didn't understand why Agent 13 couldn't just take the uniform, and wait for the briefing that would be sent to them via their phones.

"The suits are meant for camouflage. They'll blend it to your surrounding when activated." The answer was given like it was too troublesome to even look at the Agent. "And, the uniforms will protect you from many attacks. They're very durable."

Satisfied despite the lacking explanation, Agent 13 accepted the uniform and left the line. The Agents behind him quickly followed suit, not wasting time with asking questions that would have been answered later on anyway.

Karasu walked up to the tall lady while looking at his new uniform contemplatively.

"So, you say the suit can sustain certain attacks? How powerful of attacks can it defend against?"

"Well," the woman gave a slightly vicious smile, clearly annoyed with the questions. "You'll have to get attacked to find out."

Karasu frowned at the answer and Agent 13 sent a scowl her way. Ringo didn't particularly care. She knew they would receive info about the suits later on, and chances were her best friend already had a full overview of the suits. After all, her friend had a tendency to shadow B.A.D's scientists and spent most of her time observing their work.

"Hey, Hashira, do you know anything about the suits?" Ringo turned to look at her friend, but saw that she was busy talking to one of the workers behind the table. She decided she would ask later.

"Ringo," Karasu called out causing Ringo to turn back around to face him. "Everyone's leaving now. I'm leaving too. I have to get home early today."

"I'm leaving too." Agent 13 piped up.

"Ok, bye."

The two boys said their goodbyes to Ringo and, turning to leave, threw a bye over their shoulders at Hashira.

"Bye Karasu, Yuudai." Hashira waved at them cheerfully.

Agent 13 and 14 left the room with many of the other Agents who dismissed themselves. Only a few Agents, the Commander who was talking to the lady who worked in the Weapons Department, and the other B.A.D employees were left in the room.

"Hey." Hashira walked up to Ringo and smiled brightly at her.

Ringo returned the smile. "Do you wanna go home now?"

"Yeah, I got tons of homework to do."

Ringo laughed as Hashira began to gripe about how much homework she had, and how her teachers were intentionally trying to kill her through stress overload.

"I don't see why you care so much about the amount of homework you get. It's not like you ever do it anyway."

Hashira seemed to look genuinely offended at that. She lightly smacked Ringo on the arm.

"I do do my homework!" she paused for a second and amended her statement. "I do my homework sometimes."

Ringo started chuckling at that and began walking away, Hashira following right after.

"This is why we're friends."

* * *

"Hey, Agent 12?" one of the new Agents tapped Ringo on the shoulder from behind to get her attention.

"Oh, Natsu, what's up?" Ringo turned and greeted the girl with a warm smile.

"The Commander asked for your Unit. I think he has a new mission for you all."

"What, so soon? We've hardly had time to do any Unit practices!"

"Well, you and Hashira had been on the same Unit previously, and Karasu and Yuudai had been on a Unit together as well. Plus, you all have been friends for a really long time, right? I'm sure you'll do fine on a mission." Natsu smiled reassuringly, but noticed her senior didn't share her optimism.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, huh? We'll have to do a mission sooner or later." Ringo sighed tiredly. "Tell the Commander we'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Okay." Natsu nodded and went on her way.

Ringo watched the girl walk away for a second before turning around and going on her way. She decided to head for one of the many lounges in the base, the one that she knew her two male Unit members had decided as their meeting place.

Ringo wasn't going to bother with finding Hashira. Everyone who knew her knew that the best place to find her was the Weapons Department. Ringo had no doubt someone had already been sent to take Hashira to the Mission Room.

The Agent soon arrived at the lounge and, sure enough, the two she was looking for was there. They seemed to be in a deep discussion about something, but Ringo had no qualms about interrupting. They were probably talking about something stupid anyway.

"Hey." Ringo cut in just a tad too loudly.

The two boys turned to look at her, mild irritation at being interrupted clear on their faces.

"What do you want?" Yuudai looked at his friend curiously, his irritation quickly being forgotten.

"The Commander has summoned us. He probably has a mission for us."

Karasu groaned at the news while Yuudai let out a cheer. He was pumping with excitement.

"This is great! I'll finally get to show you guys my cool new moves!"

"Yuudai, no one cares about your new moves." Ringo replied with a deadpan.

Karasu nodded his agreement in faux seriousness. He enjoyed being rude to Yuudai.

Yuudai tried to pretend to be hurt by his friend's words but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"You guys are so mean. You'll regret making fun of me when you see how much stronger I am than you guys."

"Whatever," Karasu cut in before his friend could start going on a rant about how great he was. "Shouldn't we be going now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Ringo turned and walked away, the two boys following beside her. When they got out into the hallway, Ringo kept walking but the other two stopped. Ringo turned to ask why they weren't coming.

"Do you know where Hashira is?" Karasu spoke before Ringo could.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm betting either somebody else was sent to get her since everybody knows she's always in the Weapons Department, or she somehow knew we would get a mission. She has ways of knowing things."

"Cool, let's go."

Yuudai started walking away with the others following him this time and soon they arrived at the Mission Room.

"Hey guys." Hashira turned away from her Conversation with the Commander to say a greeting to her Unit members when they opened the door.

Ringo, Yuudai, and Karasu stepped into the room, the latter closing the door behind them, and they all moved to stand beside Hashira.

The commander moved to his table and sat down, clasping his hands together on the smooth surface of the table.

"As you all might have guessed, I have a mission for your Unit." The Commander began in his stern voice. "This one should not prove to be overly difficult, but as always, you will need to be on your guard. Foul creatures await you."

The Commander's unpleasant words sobered up the usually uncaring bunch and they couldn't help but think back on all the unpleasant experiences they'd had with the monsters spawned by the broken Crystals.

The Commander paused for a moment to make sure his subordinates were paying attention. "The world you will be entering is very similar to our own, the only differences being key figures in the world and the slight impact they've had on it."

The Commander reached for his laptop and pressed a few keys, looking back up afterwards. A few seconds later, the phones of the Unit members rang or vibrated. None of them bothered to look at their phones though. They knew that the Commander had just sent them a detailed description of the world they would soon be visiting. They would look at it later, memorizing the facts as they had done before on other missions.

"I do not have to say this as you already know, but be careful and be observant. The presence of the Crystals will not always be obvious." The Commander looked each of the teens in the eye. "Do not get distracted from your mission. If you fail, you are not just putting your lives in danger; you are letting an entire world be destroyed. I hope none of you want to bear responsibility for that."

The Commander knew it was cruel of him to put that much pressure on the teens, but this was a serious matter and he found people worked best when they knew their lives weren't the only ones on the line.

The Commander looked to his subordinates for confirmation that they understood him, and they all solemnly nodded. Satisfied with that, he dismissed the Unit with a wish of luck on their mission the day after tomorrow.

The teens left the room and parted ways with hardly a goodbye. The talk with the Commander left them quiet and subdued.

As he walked away, Yuudai pulled out his phone and quickly putting in his password, pulled up his emails. Finding the right one, he opened it up and began reading on his way to the lounge he had previously been relaxing in.

By the time he arrived at the lounge, he'd finished reading. There wasn't much to read up on the world. Like the Commander had said, that world was very similar to his own, something he was thankful for. It meant he didn't have to go through a long and boring mission overview.

Walking over to a very comfy swivel chair, Yuudai plopped down and contemplated the new mission his Unit had been assigned. He was undeniably excited about it.

"So, I guess I'm going to Ouran High School, huh?"

 **Author's note-that this was co-written by Think Again My Dear**


End file.
